I can explain
by IggysGirl4646
Summary: This will not be a full story, but it will be a couple of chapters long. This is a story about Tobias cheating on Tris, but don't jump to conclusions. There is no war. After Initiation I guess.
1. Chapter 1

**As usual, I don't own Divergent.**

_Where is Tobias?_ I ask myself. If he was working late in the control room he would have told me. It's lunch time, so I go to the dining hall and grab a piece of pizza, eating it on the way to his room. If he isn't there already, I'll just wait for him. He's there already. But he's not alone.  
I walk up to his room and hear moaning and giggling. Tobias almost never locks his door, and now is one of those times. Slowly, I open the door and have to cover my mouth to stifle a sob. Sitting on the bed, Tobias is in only his black boxers, making out with a girl, who is straddling him with only undergarments on. This girl looks perfect. Much more perfect than I could ever be. She has strait, dark red hair, and a tall, slender frame.  
I slam the door and run. It doesn't matter that his legs are longer, because no one could catch up to me now.  
I run, tears streaming freely down my face. _Maybe he never loved me._  
I am still thinking thoughts like this when I turn a corner and run straight into Uriah. I collapse into his arms, sobbing.  
"Tris! What's wrong?" He asks. He guides me to the wall, where I collapse into a sitting postition.  
"Four- h-He," I realize I won't be able to talk like this so I stop, and give myself five seconds to calm down. "Four cheated on me."  
"What! That bastard. Are you sure?" Uriah asked.  
"Uriah, they were sitting on his bed, with only underwear on, kissing! How can I not be sure?"  
Uriah puts his hands up in defence. "Okay, okay, just checking that it wasn't a misunderstanding. Wow, I never thought he would do that."  
"Me neither," I say. Uriah puts his arm around me, and I bury myself in his chest for a while.  
We hear clicking footsteps coming down the hallway. Then I see her. I'm completely sure that she's the girl Tobias cheated on me with. She had straight, copper coloured hair, and a black skirt and white blouse on.  
I stand up, startling Uriah. "You." I say.  
"Do I know you?" She asks.  
"Were you just with Four?" I ask. I hear a sharp intake of breath behind me; Uriah knows this is going to be bad.  
"Yes, but I don't know why that's any of your business, little girl," she says.  
Little girl? She is _so_ not getting away with that. I punch her quickly in the jaw, then again in the stomach, and in the nose, until she is on the ground. "For your information, I'm his girlfriend, and I'm no little girl." I kick her once in the ribs, and hear a crack. I get one more to her head, knocking her out before Uriah pulls me away.  
"Tris, this isn't helpful."  
"Well it felt really good," I say.  
He smirks, but says, "We should take her to the infirmary."  
The dauntless part of me, and the part that hates her, and hates Tobias, is telling me to leave her here. But the abnegation part is saying, help her. So I help Uriah carry her to the infirmary, and we leave her on an empty bed.

Suppertime. I'm in line for food, holding a tray in my hands. I pull up the hood on my sweater to try and hide the fact that I've been crying. I feel a tap on my shoulder, and his voice. "Excuse me, have you seen a candor girl-" I whirl around and he gasps when he sees it's me.  
"With red hair and a bitchy attiude? Yeah, she's in the infirmary," I say, with a proud look on my face.  
"Why is she in the infirmary?" he asks, slowly.  
"Because I put her there," I say.  
"Why Tris?" he asks.  
"You think I don't know? You think you can just pretend you didn't cheat on me, and I can just pretend I didn't walk in on you guys, and it'll all be good. Right?" I snap at him.  
He pales. "You saw?" he asked.  
"YES! I saw! You were probably too busy kissing her to notice me open the door, or sob, or cry into Uriah's chest for ten minutes!" I start yelling. The whole dining hall has gone silent.  
"Tris,-"  
"NO! You know what? I'm done. Why don't you go see your other girlfriend in the infirmary?" I slam my tray down and turn to leave, but Tobias grabs my shoulders and turns me back around, and crushes his lips to mine. I almost lose myself in the kiss, but I remember, those lips were just kissing another girl. I pull away, and slap him across the face, so hard my knuckles sting. Then I turn and walk away. Tobias doesn't try to stop me this time.  
Before I know it, I'm in my room, laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I wish I could regret slapping him, but I don't.

I try to find it in me to forgive him, but I dont think I'll ever be able to. He doesn't even look like he's been crying, when I've seen him in the dining hall. It's been a few days since he cheated on me. He barely even looks at me. I pull out the note I've written, and leave it on the small table next to Tobias's bed, along with the spare key to his room.  
_Dear Tobias,_  
_By the time you read this, I will be gone. Jumped into the Chasm. Hope you're happy._  
_You have been pretty much the only thing that has kept me from killing myself. Then I find out, you're sleeping with some Candor girl, and you don't even care, that I was about to commit suicide. I thought you loved me. I certainly loved you. _  
_What really bugs me about the whole situation, is that you don't even bother to talk to me, or even look at me._  
_Well, the next time you go and sleep with some candor, think of me, and how you drove me to suicide._  
_Tris_  
A single tear rolls down my cheek as I leave his apartment, and walk to the Chasm. This is going to break Uriah's heart.  
On my walk to the Chasm, I see Tobias walking in the direction of his room. _I'd better make this quick,_ I think. I duck into a hallway as he passes, and run to the chasm when he's gone. With shaking hands, I climb up onto the cold railing. I can't back down now. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to. Facing the chasm,I bend my knees, and jump.

**I know what you're thinking. You can't kill Tris! She can't die! Well maybe she wont! This is not exactly a one-shot, and there will probably be about 3 more chapters. I'm just leaving you in suspense! Muahahahaha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! I wish I owned Divergent, but I don't... Darn...**

**Tobias POV**

"I need to talk to you," Eric says, from behind me. I sigh. I really hate him. I spin around in my chair, sitting in the control room.

"Okay, number two," I say, still bugging him about coming in second in initiation. Eric just smiles, and pulls his hand out from behind his back. I notice a second too late, that he is holding a syringe, filled with a cloudy blue liquid. Before I can fight him off, he sticks it in my neck and pushes the plunger.

"Now Tris and I can be together," he says, before I black out. Was that death serum? No, death serum is purple. So what was that? Some kind of simulation? And what did he mean, by saying him and Tris can be together? I think I'm going to kill him when this is over.

I flicker my eyes open, and notice right away that I'm in the control room. How long have I been out for? By the date on one of the screens, I've been out for four days. I'd like to look at what's happened since I got knocked out, but I stink. I guess I've been wearing the same clothes for all four days. Gross.

Walking to my room, I see Tris. She's walking towards the chasm, and looks like she's going to do something. I wonder what. I won't bug her.

I forget all about changing when I see the note, and the key on my dresser. I scan quickly over the note. _That's where she was going,_ I think. A strangled cry escapes my throat, and I run, faster than I have ever run before.

I see Tris, standing on the railing. She jumps, and thankfully, I can grab her around the waist before she falls.

"I'm going to kill Eric," I say. Tris looks at me with a confused look, disbelief written all over her face.

**OOOOOOOOOH! Eric did it! And you guys are probably happy, Tris didn't die! And Tobias didn't cheat on her! Well, he kind of did, but still! R&R! You guys don't even know how happy I am when you review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I can explain chapter 3**  
**Here's Chapter 3! Also, if you guys get confused, if there are ever asterix (***_**) **_**surrounding words in italic or bold, it's because I write most of my stories on my phone and then email them to my computer, and the program I use on my phone uses asterix to make italic and bold words, and I've forgotten to take them off.**  
**Well, now that I've bored you half to death, on with the story...**  
**Oh yeah. I don't own Divergent.**  
Eric POV  
I smile as I pull the syringe out of the black box. It is filled with a blue serum, which will allow me to control Four. Perfect. My plan is almost fool-proof. I inject Four, make him cheat on Tris, make Tris really mad at him, then Tris can be with me. The only thing that could go wrong is if Four tells Tris, and Tris believes him, then I think I'd be dead.  
I walk to the control room, and hide the syringe behind my back.  
Four doesn't notice me. I clear my throat. "I need to talk to you," I say.  
He spins around, a bored look on his face. "Okay, number two," He replies. God, I hate him. I smile, for once, and just stab him with the needle before he even knows whats coming. I stabbed him pretty hard. Good. I want him to feel the pain I feel every time I see him with Tris. My Tris. Exept my pain is much worse.  
Enough of this. Now for the fun to start. Well, not really fun, because I have to see Tris's heart broken, but she thinks Four is the one breaking her heart, so I guess it's okay.  
As I walk back to the simulation room, I see an ambassador from Candor. Perfect. She has straight red hair, and I'd probably be interested if I wasn't already in love with Tris. I'd better hurry, before she leaves.  
I quickly run to the simulation room and set up the things I need to control him. The new simulation serum Erudite has come up with is very effective; It works on divergents and makes them seem more lifelike, and less like zombies. Things could not be more perfect.  
I make Four stand up. Along with being able to control him, I can see everything he sees. This simulation will take some getting used to. He's still walking around jerkily. I make him walk around the control room until he looks normal when he walks, then I make him walk down to the pit. Right away I spot the Candor girl, writing on a clipboard, and I make Four walk up to her.  
"Hey. That's a nice ass you got there. Want to come back to my apartment with me?" I hope this works.  
"Totally," She replies, and makes some slutty poses and touches his chest. I make Four lead her to his room, while she starts touching his butt and crotch area. Gross. I don't go for sluts; maybe that's why I'm in love with Tris.  
When Four finally gets to his apartment, unlocks the door, and walks in, the slut starts kissing him. Like, shoving her tongue down his throat. Her hands go around his neck, and I make Four cup her butt in her hands. After more making out, they're sitting on the bed, the slutty girl is straddling Four, and they're only in underwear. This is when Tris walks in. Perfect. Out of the corner of my, well Four's, eye I see her stand, with her jaw dropped, then clamp her hand over her mouth and sob.  
I get up and run to the control room to see what Tris does. I don't care about Four. He can go completely limp, I didn't really want to see how far that was going anyways. When I get there, I see Tris on one of the screens, sitting with Uriah. Damn! She can't go out with him!  
I smile when I see the Candor girl walking down the hallway. Must have gotten bored of Four. If only Tris had gotten bored of him, because then I wouldn't be doing this right now.  
"You," Tris says. This is going to be awesome.  
"Do I know you?" she asks. Wow, the slut never even noticed Tris walking in on her.  
"Were you just with Four?" She asks. Uriah gets a worried look on his face, like he knows whats going to happen.  
"Yes, but I don't know why that's any of your business, little girl," She replies. This girl is dumb and slutty! Everyone knows, there are two things you don't call Tris, Trissy, and a little girl.  
I laugh out loud when Tris starts beating her up. If only Tris had been this good at fighting during initiation! I don't need to see anymore, so I leave to get Four to supper. Maybe he'll see Tris there. That would definitely be interesting.

I get back to the simulation room, and on the screen, Four is slumped on his bed, almost naked. Ew. I guess he needs to eat, so after about ten minutes of trying to put on his clothes, I get them on and make him walk to the dining hall.

Tris is standing in the line. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. This could not be more perfect.

"Excuse me, have you seen a candor girl-" I make Four say, until he's interrupted.

"With red hair and a bitchy attitude? Yeah, she's in the infirmary," Wow, Tris is mad. Actually, she's pissed. Extremely pissed.

"Why's she in the infirmary?" Four asks. I am making him look so stupid.

"Because I put her there," Tris says proudly. Wow, she is going to freak out. This is going to be awesome.

"Why Tris?" I make Four ask. If this was actually him talking, he would probably know the reason. But Tris is so mad right now that I could make him say 'I'm a pink fluffy unicorn' and Tris would still get mad.

" You think I don't know? You think you can just pretend you didn't cheat on me, and I can just pretend I didn't walk in on you guys, and it'll all be good. Right?" Ooh, she's mad. I bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"You saw?" Of course she saw. That was my whole plan.

"YES! I saw! You were probably too busy kissing her to notice me open the door, or sob, or cry into Uriah's chest for ten minutes!" That part I don't like. Uriah could jeapordize my whole plan, if she goes for him instead of me.

"Tris-"

"NO! You know what? I'm done. Why don't you go see your other girlfriend in the infirmary?" Tris is yelling. The whole dining hall is completely silent. I am actually giddy, for once, about how well this plan is working out.

Tris slams down her tray and turns to leave. This isn't enough. She isn't mad enough. So I know what to do. I make Four grab her shoulders and kiss her. I wish it was actually me kissing her. She kisses for not even a second, before she pulls away and slaps Four across the face, hard. I pull the microphone away from my face and laugh out loud. That was perfect. Tris storms out of the dining hall. Ha. This is perfect.

For the next couple of days I just make Four do normal things, and not make him even look at Tris. Once I'm satisfied that Tris fully hates him, I make him walk back to the control room and take him out of the simulation.

I'm hungry. Time to go to the dining hall for some lunch. But on my way there, from across the pit, I see a small girl on the railing of the Chasm. I was about to shrug it off, and walk to the dining hall, when I realize it's Tris. No! She wasn't supposed to commit suicide! I'm about to run up to her, when someone else does. Four. Crap. I'm dead. To confirm my suspicions, when I'm in earshot, I hear, "I'm going to kill Eric."

Crap again.

** Hope you like it! What will they do to Eric? There's only going to be one more chapter of this probably. Merry Christmas in advance!**

**R&R! If I get 6 or more reviews, I will try to update by thursday. Bye Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! I said with 6 reviews I would post on Thursday, but I had extra time and I could finish! This is the last chapter. Sorry for those of you who wanted TrisxEric, but that's not happening. Fourtris Fluff!**

Tris POV

I can't believe it. Tobias just stopped me from killing myself. I thought he didn't care. Right now, I want to cry, and laugh, and ask him why he didn't just let me kill myself. Then I hear him. "I'm going to kill Eric." What does that mean? I look over Tobias's shoulder, and see Eric, his jaw dropped. The light reflects off his piercings, and he looks at me in disbelief.

"What were you thinking?" Tobias hisses at me. I look at him, still mad. His arm is still around my waist, and I take it off. I can detect hurt in his eyes. But now, he looks more real. I guess you could say, when he cheated on me, he was acting a little bit like a robot, he didn't really have too much emotion showing. Is it possible, he was in a simulation?

I realize he's waiting for an answer. "What was _I _thinking? What were you thinking, when you cheated on me?" I spit out the words, almost tasting the venom on my words.

"Look,-" he starts, but looks over his shoulder at Eric. Once he sees him, he tenses up, and runs towards him. Eric tries to run away, but Tobias is faster. He grabs him by the shirt and punches him in the face. "Why did you do it? Huh? Wanted Tris to kill herself?" What does he mean? Do _what?_ I am so confused. Eric starts stuttering something but Tobias just punches him in the face. A lot. Eric crumples to the floor, and Tobias keeps kicking him. I finally come to my senses and run over to him.

"Tobias, stop. You're not like him."

"But he deserves it. He put me under a simulation so I would cheat on you so we'd break up." he says.

I stare at him, with my mouth open. "How do I know, you're not just making excuses?" I'm not sure I can trust him anymore.

He looks at me, his eyes full of sadness. "I can't-" He thinks for a second. "Actually, I can. The security cameras. In the control room. Please, just look at them with me," His eyes are pleading.

I sigh. "Fine."

Tobias grabs my hand and pulls me to the control room. I have to jog to keep up. He sits down in his chair, and starts typing. A screen comes up, where I see Tobias working in the control room. Four days ago. Eric walks in, and talks to Tobias while his back is turned. When Tobias turns around, Eric injects him. Then Eric leaves.

Next, he shows me one on the exact same day, but this one I recognize as the simulation room. Eric is controlling Tobias, and making him cheat on me. I cover my mouth, but a sob still escapes. Tobias stands up, and faces me. I rush into his arms, taking him off guard. He hugs me back very soon, though, and I cry into his shirt.

"I'm so sorry I didn't trust you! I'm sorry! I love you!" I repeat things like this, while Tobias strokes my hair and tells me it's okay. He pulls away from the hug, and wipes the tears from my face. He hooks his finger behind my ear and makes me look at him.

"I love you and I always will. I'll never cheat on you, especially with some washed out whore. I love you, Tris." Tobias says, and kisses me. I'd like to kiss for longer, but unfortunately, we need oxygen, so we break apart to breathe.

"You stink." I say, laughing.

"Yeah, I know. I don't think I changed the whole time I was under that simulation.

"Eww." I reply, and then I remember Eric, laying on the floor. "Tobias, I need to go see Eric. I need to find out why he did this, and maybe beat him up a little in the process."

Tobias laughs. "I like the beating up part."

We leave the control room, holding hands. Eric is right where we left him, on the pit floor. He isn't knocked out yet. I run up to him, and kick him in the side, making him groan in pain. "Why, Eric? I almost DIED!"

"I didn't think you'd try to commit suicide!" he yells, before I kick him again.

"What was the point? Make us break up? You didn't think I'd commit suicide?"

"Yes! I wanted you to break up! Because then-" he has to stop, and he coughs up a little blood. "Then I could try to be with you."

This makes me stop for a second. Did he really think that I would go for him? I'd rather date Uriah! Hell, I'd rather date Peter! Well, maybe not Peter, but still!

"Let's go, Tris," I hear Tobias say, from behind me. I nod, and follow him to his room. As soon as the door's closed, he pins me up against the wall and kisses me. We have to break for air, but that doesn't stop Tobias. He moves to my neck, and kisses each of my birds. He moves up, to behind my ear, and kisses there. He runs his nose along my jaw, and kisses me again. He stops for a minute.

"I love you Tris, and I always will." He says, and I know it's true.

**You guys rock! Whenever I get an email on my phone, I drop everything to look at it, because the only site that has my gmail account is fanfiction! I love getting reviews, so much! So review! Also, post in a review or PM me any ideas you have for stories or one-shots, because I only have two stories going now. I NEED IDEAS! But anyways, You guys are amazing for reviewing. I posted chapter four of Life Without The War a few hours ago, and said with 6 reviews I would try to post on saturday, and within an hour and a half, I already had 6 reviews! Anyways, I can explain is over now! :( Bye bye! **


End file.
